worldwrestlinginsanityefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Phoenix
Alexander Phoenix, nicknamed The World's Finest, is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in January of 2010. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Heel Hometown: Los Angeles, California Height: 6' 1" Weight: 245 lbs Build: Similiar to Chris Jericho, slightly more muscletone Appearance: Brown eyes, short dark-brown hair, clean-shaven, right-handed. Out of Ring Attire: In a suit, always in a tailored suit Ring Attire: Red and silver short trunks (like Ziggler) with the words "World's Finest" on the back of them, silver kneepads, red boots with the crest on them, red elbowpads with the crest on them as well Ring Jacket: Red and silver with the crest of The World's Finest on the back of it. It's actually reversible. It can be a silver jacket with the crest on the back with red trim, or it's usual form of being a red jacket with silver trim. Attitude: 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix believes himself to be better than everyone at everything. He believes that if the world were full of Alexander Phoenixes, the world would be much better off. America wouldn't have a budget crisis. Climate change would be addressed. There would be peace in The Middle East. People would read books. Speak English. 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix believes himself to be the role model and hero that everyone needs and seeks to "improve" everyone by helping them be more like him and belittling everyone at every opportunity. Everyone and everything should look up to and admire Alexander Phoenix because he is the ideal. When it comes to wrestling, he takes a modern view with old school beliefs. It is no longer enough for him to be the best wrestler alive today, which he believes he is. He has to be entertaining as well, which he also believes he's better at than everyone else. Anything you can do, 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix will do better. 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix believes he is the most popular and beloved wrestlers in all of World Wrestling Insanity despite all the booing which he chooses to ignore or deflect onto someone else. 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix has evolved from being a mere 'Renaissance Man.' In addition to being a jack of all trades, he IS a master of them. He is a three-time All American wrestler at Penn State University, skills he has always worked forward to enhance and he improves with each passing day. In his time off from World Wrestling Insanity, 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix has improved his mental capacity as well as his in-ring capabilites, changing his arsenal of maneuvers. He has put on nearly ten pounds of lean muscle in order to better dominate professional wrestling and continue to inspire all his "legions of fans." 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix loves him some 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix. If you're not talking about 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix, you're not talking about anything important. If 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix is wrestling, it's the real main event even if it's the first match of the night. 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix will often refer to himself as the history-making, breathtaking, trendsetting, groundbreaking, record shattering, ratings grabbing, world beating, highlight reeling Icon of the 21st Century. (not necessarily in that order, and may say 21st Century Icon instead) Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix is still comfortable in any style of wrestling, though he is clearly at his best at mat wrestling and catch-as-catch-can wrestling. 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix usually does anything and everything humanly possible to avoid brawling or "hardcore" style matches because he is better than that. Entrance Music Playing the Saint by Digital Summer Sequence First, Roger Skeets is in the ring and does his personal introduction of 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix. Msuic begins as the lights go out. About twenty seconds into the song, a spotlight points at the top of the stage as 'The World's Finest' Alexander Phoenix arises from underneath it (a la Kurt Angle's TNA entrance) as pyro goes off for him, wearing his red and silver hooded jacket with his back to the crowd and his arms spread out. At the forty-five second mark, Alexander Phoenix turns around and begins sauntering to the ring, taking his sweet time about getting to the ring. Alexander makes his way to the camera side of the ring where you can best see him on television. At the center, he jumps onto the apron and poses for the crowd flashing The Trademark Perfect Smile with his arms held out wide. As he is doing this, two of The World's Finest Hotties make their way onto the ring apron near him on each side. They each hold the rope open for Phoenix as he enters the ring, taking in the crowd reaction as Roger Skeets, The Hotties, and Pepper Brooks are applauding him the entire time. The Hotties then come into the ring themselves, still at the sides of Phoenix. After a few more moments of taking the crowd reaction, Alexander Phoenix stops moving around and holds his arms out. The Hotties then move in, grabbing a sleeve of the jacket. The spotlight has followed Alexander until this point. All the lights come back on. Then, they pull apart the jacket disrobing Phoenix who then continues to take in the "love" the crowd has for him while giving them The Trademark Perfect Smile. As Alexander Phoenix makes his way to his corner, he shakes the hand of Roger Skeets while each of the Hotties kiss one of his cheeks. This happens every time. Moves "including but certainly NOT limited to.." Strikes * Chops * Elbow Smash * Knee Strikes * Straight Kicks Grapples * DDT * Russian Leg Sweep * Swinging Neckbreaker * Snap Suplex * STO * German Suplex * Back Suplex * Fireman's Carry Takedown Aerial * Dropkick * Crossbody * Flying Forearm Smash * Elbow Drop * Senton Signature Moves * The Trademark Perfect Smile (Smile) * The Classic Orndorff (Spike Piledriver a la Paul Orndorff) * Downgrade (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam) * The Da Vinci Code (Liger's Crash Thunder Buster, Originally Finisher) Finishers * The Epic Fail (Jumping Reverse STO, Standard Finisher) * The Fifteenth Minute (The Regal Stretch or Arm trap cross-legged STF, Submission Finisher) * The Stroke of Genius (Running Right Knee Life/Knee Trembler, Injurying Finisher) Team World's Finest * Roger Skeets * The World's Finest Hotties * Ethel Montabella * Pepper Brooks Title History * World Heavyweight Championship (1) * Utopian Championship (1) * World Tag Team Championship (3) ** With Mason Case ** With Mr. Aaron Firovanti (The A-List) ** With Mr. Aaron Firovanti (The A-List) * All Out Riot Winner (2012) Category:Wrestlers